This invention relates generally to brewing device and particularly to brewing device for coffee and the like beverage.
Various coffee pots or coffee makers are well known in the art, such as the distillation type coffee maker which including a water receiver and a coffee receiver communicated each other by a substantially U-shaped bridging conduit therebetween. In this type of coffee maker, when applying a heat source to the water receiver, the vapour formed therein will pass through the conduit to the coffee receiver and the condensed water drops will mix with ground roasted beans to brew it. Nevertheless, there are considerable coffee grinds left unbrewed due to the area of water dripping is limited. Another type of coffee makers which utilizing the phenomenon of pressure balance is shown in FIG. 1, which is principally comprised of upper receiver 11 having a tube 13 formed on and extended from the mouth thereof, and a lower receiver 12. The former is extended with the tube 13 into the latter. Both maintain in gas tight relationship and are held together by a stand 17 at the connection neck portion. A filter sieve 15 for laying the coffee grinds is horizontally placed in the receiver 11. When a alcohol burner 18 heats the water-containing lower receiver 13, due to the rising vapour above the water surface, the water will rise in the tube and flow in the upper receiver 11 so as to brew the coffee grinds. After a while, removing the burner 18, the brewed coffee will flow downward to the lower receiver 12.